


November 2nd

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [44]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 19:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: The day that Mary was taken from the boys is back, Dean thinking about things that Y/n wishes he wouldn’t.





	November 2nd

November 2nd.

The day that destroyed the Winchesters lives. 

The day that set into motion a world of pain, loss and hurt for the men.

Dean sat on his bed, staring at the picture he had of himself and Mary.

A few tears ran down his cheek at the thought of her, thinking of the childhood he had missed, the life he could have had if she hadn’t died.

“Dean. You ok?”

The door creaked open, y/n coming in and seeing his boyfriend sat on the bed, hunched over and crying silently.

He made his way to his side of the bed, climbing on and shuffling forwards on his knees, until he was right behind Dean.

“Talk to me”, he pleaded, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist, his chest sticking to the man’s back, and his head on Dean’s broad shoulders.

Dean sighed at the feeling of y/n around him. 

He always knew just what to do to calm him down, a single touch being enough, even when he had the mark. 

Y/n was his saviour.

“I just-she left us over 30 years ago, today. Then by some miracle, I have the woman I’ve been mourning my whole life back”, Dean whispered, knowing if he spoke any louder, he would burst into tears. And that wasn’t something he wanted y/n to deal with.

Y/n shouldn’t have to be burdened with his dumb problems.

“Keep going, Dean. I’m right here”, y/n encouraged, placing a gentle kiss on Dean’s scruffy cheeks, lingering there for a second as his forehead touched Dean’s temple, the familiar warmth of each other relaxing both the men.

“Well, she was taken from me”, Dean continued, his hands rubbing at the picture.

“But this time-this time she chose to leave me. Am I not good enough for her?” he choked out, a single sob escaping as the tears began running faster.

Y/n shut his eyes in pain, hating that all the work he had done over the past eight years of his relationship was being undone, all because Mary needed some time.

Y/n understood why she had to leave. 

But he still felt pissed at her, knowing the damage she would be doing to Dean and his self-confidence.

His entire life, he felt as though he wasn’t good enough. 

Needing to please John. 

Berating himself over every little mistake. 

Taking on all the responsibility for whatever happened to Sam, a single mistake all his, even if Sam had been the one who caused it.

But this was worse.

This was his mother abandoning him. 

Dean couldn’t stop the thoughts running through his mind.

The thoughts of not being the son she wanted.

Not making her proud.

Not being enough.

“You are enough. You’re more than enough”, y/n stated, taking the picture out of Dean’s hands and placing it on the bed. 

He shifted himself, sitting in Dean’s lap now as he wrapped his arms around the Winchester’s neck.

“Look at me, Dean”.

Dean looked into y/n’s eyes, seeing tears in his as well.

“You are enough. You’re perfect. Everything you have done. Every life you’ve saved. Every monster you’ve killed. It was all to help. You help. You save people. You saved me, remember?”

Dean smiled, thinking about the time he had to rescue the man from a group of vampires, y/n thanking him and making a few flirty comments, stealing Dean’s heart in that single second.

“I-I remember”.

Y/n smiled, kissing Dean deeply, wanting him to feel all the love he had in this kiss, wanting to make Dean remember he was loved. 

He was wanted. 

He was good enough.

“I’ll always be here, Winchester. Mary might be gone, but I’m gonna be here, by your side. Till the end. Cos you’re my guy. You’re the one I was waiting for all my life. And I’m sure as hell not gonna be giving you up anytime soon. You’re stuck with me, Deanie. Whether you like it or not”.

Dean smiled, his heart filled with love and relief.

November 2nd might have been the day he mourned his mother and the life that could have been. 

But now, now it was the day he would celebrate as the day he knew.

The day he knew y/n would be there through everything. 

The day he decided he would finally get that ring that was sat in his drawer for years, asking y/n to be his forever, y/n agreeing wholeheartedly.

November 2nd would be the day y/n saved Dean Winchester from falling back into the pit of self-hate.

And for that, Dean would make sure he made y/n happy for the rest of his life. 


End file.
